sketch
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: The untold stories of Ranger School, in dialogue and less than 50 words apiece. Vatonage, Measure. Occasional language. Cover credit: Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja. /HIATUS/
1. Accident

**A/N: All right, for those of you who know me, you may have seen significantly less of me on FanFiction. I blame...the Writer's Block.**

**But! I'm back and ready to start writing again with this spectacular vignette series...actually, just kidding. Before I started running my mouth, this was only 22 words. But seriously, on my unannounced and unofficial hiatus I came up with something to do to improve my mad skillz.**

**For those of you still wading through this obnoxiously long rant, here's what I'm talking about...**

**JU5T AN0TH3R H3D63H06'S SELF-CHALLENGE**

**1. Nothing over 50 words.**

**2. The oneshot/drabble/ficlet/thingy must be told in dialogue.**

**3. THERE HAS TO BE A PROMPT. (No random writing, as I usually tend to do...)**

**That's basically it.**

**On to the good stuff. Yes, prompt submissions are accepted; review or PM me with a prompt if you want. Also, this will be the first and (maybe, but I doubt it) last A/N for this story, because, well, I've written your ear off already.**

**Without further ado, I present...the Shadows of Almia Not-Sure-Exactly-What-These-Things-Are-Called Short-Short-Story Forever-Incomplete Self-Challenge of Doom!**

* * *

**001-Accident [kate, keith]**

"You ACCIDENTALLY snuck into the staff room and fixed the toaster?"

"…Well, it doubles as a coffee maker now!"


	2. Bravery

**002-Bravery [kate, keith]**

"Evolves from Rufflet-"

"Keith, your comedy fails. That doesn't even exist in Almia."


	3. Cesspool

**003-Cesspool [kate, keith]**

"What kind of sicko makes us clean out toilets for running in the halls?"

"Kincaid?"

"...Shut up."


	4. Detention

**004-Detention [kate, keith]**

"You do realize that the daring ninja escape we were planning to pull off through the school's heating vents took us the whole of the actual detention to plan?"

"Well, we've got something for tomorrow's detention, at least."

"You're already planning ahead?"


	5. Error

**005-Error [kate, keith]**

"Sorry I blew up your desk in science today. On the bright side, though, we didn't have to do the rest of the lesson…"

"Possibly because Ms. April thought the school would go next."

"See, there we go! Positive thinking!"


	6. Fudge

**006-Fudge [kate, keith]**

"So, fudge and fudge ripple are different?"

"Duhh."

"Okay, Mr. Smartass, how?"

"Uh, one has…ripples…in it?"


	7. Glue

**007-Glue [kate, rhythmi]**

"Rhythmi, I know you have some nail polish remover somewhere!"

"You are absolutely right. However, I'd prefer to watch you and Keith go through your day stuck together with super-strength epoxy."

"Oh, come on!"


	8. Hell

**008-Hell [kate, keith]**

"What the-"

"G rated!"

"But this is a video game!"

"Your point? We get a rating system too, you know…"


	9. Iridescent

**009-Iridescent [kate, rhythmi]**

"There's a glaring difference between 'sparkly' and 'seizure-inducing'."

"But-"

"Ditch the dress."


	10. Japanese

**010-Japanese [kate, keith]**

"Konnichiwa!"

"Translation?"

"…Uh…"

"Fail."


	11. Kill

**011-Kill [kate, keith]**

"G RATED!"

"Hey, I only threatened to maim!"

"The ESRB is going to have our heads…"


	12. Lantern

**012-Lantern [kate, keith]**

"Evolves from Chinchou-"

"I thought we discussed this. We don't speak of that Pokémon."

"Oh, right, the traumatic incident with the electrocuting of your ponytails-Kate? Kate, wake up…Oh damn."


	13. Morose

**013-Morose [kate, keith]**

"It's just a fever, Keith. You don't have to look at me like that."

"But Kate, you'll miss the water-balloon assault we had planned from the rooftop!"


	14. Nuclear

**014-Nuclear [kincaid]**

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!"


	15. Origami

**015-Origami [kate, rhythmi]**

"Um, you realize that yelling at your drawer won't make it close, right?"

"Well, it's not like I can origami all my underwear."

"Yeah, but you could try this new thing called 'folding'."


	16. Pancakes

**016-Pancakes [kate, keith]**

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"Bacon!"

"Panca-wait, you cheater! That's not fair!"


	17. Questioning

**017-Questioning [kate, keith]**

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Err…Practicing to become a mechanical engineer?"

"I don't even know what that-HEY, THAT'S MY DS!"


	18. Remote

**018-Remote [kate, keith]**

"So you're going to take fifty million years to look for the remote instead of just getting up to change the channel?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Oh, forget it. You check the common room, I'll search the dorms."


	19. Spiky

**019-Spiky [kate, keith]**

"Hey, Kate-whoa. Wha…"

"I took you up on that bet and straightened my hair. Ten bucks, sucker!"

"…"

"…Keith? Hey, you're kinda red…Do you have a fever or something?"


	20. Taken

**020-Taken [random dude, kate, keith]**

"May I have this dance?"

"Do I…know you?"

"This dance is taken by the epically awesome Keith, jerk."

"Oh, really? Let's let the young lady decide, shall we?"

"Yeah, I definitely don't know you. This young lady is off to the snack bar."


	21. Unbelievable

**021-Unbelievable [keith, rhythmi]**

"You thought she looked cute, didn't you."

"Seriously? I lose a bet, and all you can think about is romance?"

"Aww, how adorable! Your face is red!"

"…Shuddup."


	22. Violin

**022-Violin [rhythmi, keith]**

"You play violin?"

"Used to. I wasn't very good."

"Well, that's a hidden talent if I've ever seen one. Don't worry, I won't tell Kate."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"


	23. Watch

**023-Watch [kate, keith]**

"Ooh, shooting star!"

"Kate, that's a plane."

"What about that?"

"Radio tower."

"…That's another plane, isn't it?"

"Nah, that's an actual star."

"Ugh, I give up."


	24. Xeric

**024-Xeric [kate, keith]**

"You have a list of X words?"

"Well, Ferb's got a list of S words."

"…And that makes it all better somehow."


	25. Yesterday

**025-Yesterday [kate, keith]**

"Can I borrow your homework, pretty please?"

"No."

"I won't ask again."

"You said that yesterday."

"But this time I really mean it!"

"You said that yesterday too."


	26. Zero

**026-Zero [kate, keith, rhythmi]**

"I can't believe I flunked a quiz with a zero."

"Ha, I got a five!"

"Aww, no! You did better than me?"

"You two are failures."


	27. Onomatopoeia

**A/N: Just a few more things I forgot…**

**-Yes, the first 26 are in ABC order. (No, the story isn't gonna stay that way. I'm lazy. Too much trouble.)**

**-I will be putting up five chapters in a row and stuff, so if you follow, prepare for inbox spam. (Sorry, amberangel999! T^T;)**

**-From now on, I'm not nametagging the chapters. But if you wanna know who's in what chapter, review or PM me and I'll tell ya!**

**-Again, prompts are welcome. ^w^ I WILL credit you, I promise.**

**P.S. Thanks for reviewing, AckaRed and Starfire1407! You guys are awesome. :)**

**OK, without further ado…the next installment!**

* * *

**027-Onomatopoeia** _[Prompt: self]_

"Onomatopoeia AHNohMAHtoePIA on-o-ma-to-poei-a -"

"STOP IT!"

"But it's fun to say! Like this one: Alliteration ALLiterAYshun al-lit-ter-a-tion -"

"Who let her into the poetry group?"


	28. Lackadaisical

**028-Lackadaisical** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Carpe diem! …tomorrow."

"That is the single laziest sentence I've heard today-actually, ever, and I've roomed with Kate."


	29. Epic

**029-Epic** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Whoa…"

"I know, right? I didn't think Rhythmi could pull it off!"

"Honestly, me neither. Where the heck did she get a roll of toilet paper big enough for the whole building?"


	30. Annoying

**030-Annoying** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Kate. Katie. Katherine. Katarina. Katy Kat. Katydid. Kate-rpillar. Kate-chan. Ice Cream N Kate. Kate-ara. Kate-abella. Kate-niss—"

"WHAT IS IT, KEITH?"

"Hi."


	31. Xylophone

**031-Xylophone** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Stop! For the love of Arceus, stop!"

"But it's fun!"

"Not for the ears of the common room, it's not…"


	32. Fat

**032-Fat** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Now before you make any fatass comments, I want to point out that if I down this two-gallon bowl of ramen in twenty minutes, you won't have to pay your bill."

"Point taken, Kate. Now hurry up and eat."


	33. Saxophone

**033-Saxophone** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"I didn't even think it was possible to play Nyan Cat on one of those."

"Yeah, well, I'm just awesome like that-"

"I also just learned that saxophones can be used as a form of ear torture."

"You wound me."


	34. GDragon

**034-G Dragon** _[Prompt: A]_

"You're my heart, hea-a-art, breaker, you're my heart, hea-a-art, breaker, you're my H, E, A, R, T-"

"SHUT UP!"


	35. Ragged

**035-Ragged** _[Prompt: A]_

"WHAT is THAT?"

"Uh, that would be my history homework. See, first this wild Pachirisu-"

"I don't want to know."


	36. Vulgarity

**A/N: Scheduled updates? What nonsense dost thou speak?**

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put it in before, I don't own these guys.**

**036-Vulgarity** _[Prompt: A]_

"Oh, sh-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sh-inx?"

"Better."


	37. Platypus

**037-Platypus** _[Prompt: self]_

"Keith, what makes you think we can fit through the school's air vents? We're not Agent P."

"Actually, we'd both be Agent K…"

"That's NOT THE POINT!"


	38. Zucchini

**038-Zucchini** _[Prompt: self]_

"You can actually fry a lot of things. Ice cream, cookie dough, Twix pieces, pineapple chunks, turkey ham, beans, mangoes, zucchini-"

"_Zucchini?"_


	39. Ruler

**039-Ruler** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Keith, why does your math homework have sneaker prints on it?"

"I couldn't find a ruler so I used my foot."

"Let me guess, you couldn't find a pencil either so you wrote the answers in blue crayon?"


	40. Octopus

**040-Octopus** _[Prompt: A]_

"If Octillery is an octopus, then what's Tentacool? Calamari?"

"More importantly, did that guy off _1000 Ways To Die_ eat fugu or Qwilfish?"


	41. Muse

**041-Muse** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Kate, what are you thinking about?"

"Nyan Cat!"

"And here I thought you were studying. Foolish me."


	42. Frog

**042-Frog** _[Prompt: A]_

"Dummy! I needed a TOAD, not a frog!"

"But it IS a toad. Poli-TOAD, duh!"

"No, it's not! Toads have warts! Now my prank's ruined-"

"KEITH, KATE, DID YOU SET THIS TOAD LOOSE?"

"Err, actually, Teach, it's a frog…"

"TOAD!"

"Correction. It's a Pokémon. DETENTION."


	43. Hungry

**043-Hungry** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"We're in the Chroma Ruins, backs against the literal wall, surrounded by a bunch of ghosts that Team Dim Sun is controlling, and your famous last words are 'I WANT A SANDWICH'?"


	44. Catastrophe

**044-Catastrophe** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Hey, calm down!"

"I CAN'T! RHYTHMI'S ARMED AND DANGEROUS!"

"Armed with…what, exactly?"

"Um...a curling iron?"

"And…why is that dangerous?"

"She's aiming for MY hair!"


	45. Ninja

**045-Ninja** _[Prompt: self]_

"Some ninjas you are. Can't even blend in like a pine tree."

"WE SO TOTALLY CAN-"

"Hey, wait…Rhythmi, how'd ya know that song?"

"Uh…well…"


	46. Underwear

**046-Underwear** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Ever realized you can wear underwear over, too?"

"Yeah, Keith, but most sane people wouldn't try to use it as a hat."

"I ONLY DID THAT ONCE-oh man, that would be an awesome prank! I gotta find Kate! Thanks, Rhyth!"

"…dammit, what did I do…"


	47. Apocalypse

**047-Apocalypse** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Keith, what are you doing here?"

"Studying."

"I heard a thunk. Did a piece of the sky just fall outside?"

"Is it that hard to believe I don't wanna flunk school?"

"Well…"

"You wound me, Kate."

"…"

"Okay, okay! I was reading manga!"


	48. Yams

**048-Yams** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Keith, you gonna eat those?"

"They don't have marshmallows on them."

"Isn't it sweet potatoes that usually get marshmallows?"

"…Oh."

"…Sooo, you gonna eat those?"


	49. XRay

**049-X-Ray** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Waaaaaah!"

"Kate, the machine didn't even touch you yet."

"…oopsy? Heh."


	50. Egg

**050-Eggs** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Keith, why aren't you eating your egg?"

"It's scrambled."

"Jeez, you're picky…Oh well, more for me!"


	51. Cheese

**A/N: Hey guys, my prompt list is dwindling. Can you help me out? I just need one-word prompts. I know I can get them off sites and such, but I'd really like it if you guys gave me some. Thanks much!**

**Also, thanks to Hitachiintwinsfan989, OldRivalShipper, PenguinWarrior88, Starfire1407, and Savvyzzzz for reviewing last round! :)**

* * *

**051-Cheese** _[Prompt: Airgirl1560]_

"Okay, NOW why aren't you eating your egg? It's fried this time."

"…It doesn't have cheese on it."

"OH COME ON! I can't keep finishing your breakfast for you!"


	52. Ridiculous

**052-Ridiculous** _[Prompt: amberangel999]_

"I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't WEAR dresses! EVER!"

* * *

"No way in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't WEAR suits! EVER!"

"I look ridiculous…"

"Ugh, join the club."


	53. Iffy

**053-Iffy** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Kate, you're kinda pale. What's up?"

"N-nothing…"

"Yeah, sure. What's wron-WHOA. Dude, you're burning up."

"Okay, maybe I might have a teeny fever, but it's nothing to…worry…a…bou…"

"Kate? Kate! …Oh damn."


	54. Delirium

**054-Delirium** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Who gave her the medicine?"

"The nurse."

"So…it's NOT your fault?"

"Rhyth, what makes you think I WANT a drugged-up Kate on my hands?"

"I'M A LIIIIIIIT-TLE BUTTER-FLYYYYYY~SPREADING MY COLOR-FUL WIIIIIIINGS…"

"I rest my case."

"Just go put her on her bunk. She'll sleep it off."


	55. Cat

**055-Cat** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Kate, your hair's spikier than usual. What happened?"

"Shinx happened, that's what…"

"Don't you mean _shit _ha-"

"NO, KEITH, I DON'T. A Shinx electrocuted me. Now go find Rhythmi and her brush."


	56. Ignorant

**056-Ignorant** _[Prompt: A]_

"Rhyth, I KNOW you had something to do with this issue of the school newsletter. You were the only photographer at that dance."

"Who, moi? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Nice try. They put your name under the photo."

"Um…oops?"


	57. Caustic

**057-Caustic** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"According to this dictionary, 'caustic' is corrosive or something."

"So according to Ms. April, Rhyth's wit can EAT THROUGH STUFF?"


	58. Kamikaze

**058-Kamikaze** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"So, which part of 'kamikaze' means 'lightning'? I'm looking for cool stuff to write on my notebook."

"…Keith, you're an idiot."


	59. Jejune

**059-Jejune** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"This lesson is completely jejune. We learned biology last year."

"Jejune? Is that a food?"

"…Get that dictionary back out, Kate."


	60. Yogurt

**060-Yogurt** _[Prompt: A]_

"Frozen yogurt?"

"Rhyth, we expected better of you!"

"And what in the name of Arceus is wrong with frozen yogurt?"

"It…it's a fake!"

"It's merely pretending to be ice cream!"

"It's an impostor!"

"Are you two done?"


	61. Rendezvous

**061-Rendezvous** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Hmm. A secret midnight meeting in Ascension Square. I wonder what this could lead to…a date, perhaps?"

"For the LAST TIME, Rhyth…"

"WE'RE ONLY GOING TO SEE BATMAN."

"As FRIENDS."

"CLOSE FRIENDS."

"It's a date, and you two are in denial. Have fun!"


	62. Lacrosse

**062-Lacrosse** _[Prompt: A]_

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"Keith, that is not football. They have sticks."


	63. Tyrannical

**063-Tyrannical** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!"

"I'm not running, I'm jogging very fast! …control freak…"

"What was that, Miss Kate? Would you like another detention scrubbing toilets?"

"Uh, nothing! Nope!"


	64. Vibrant

**064-Vibrant** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Mmm…"

"What's up, Kate?"

"It's just…the air smells great after it rains."

"I guess…Everything's greener, too."

"Yeah."

"…"

"AGH! My eyes!"

"Ow…was that a camera?"

"Oh damn, I forgot to turn off the flash. They're gonna kill me."


	65. Fritters

**065-Fritters** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Ooh, what's that?"

"Apple fritter."

"Is it good?"

"It's decent."

"Good enough. Where'd you get-"

"You know what, here. Just take a piece, because your next question is gonna be 'Can I try some of yours?'."


	66. Marvelous

**Important Announcements!**

**#1. I'M BACK!**

**Originally I was gonna get off hiatus earlier, but someone used our wireless router to download their crap illegally so we had to go through the nonsense of changing our system security. (That's also why I haven't been replying to PMs lately, because I hadn't hooked up my DS.) I've missed this site so much…Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got while I was away!**

**#2. I'm holding a story cover contest. This A/N's too long already, so just check my profile for details if you're interested.**

**066-Marvelous** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"WHO BROUGHT IN THE SHINX?!"

"Oh crud, the thing followed me…"

"Marvelous, Kate. You just caused a school wide disaster."

"How was I supposed to know it was hungry?!"


	67. Squishy

**067-Squishy** _[Prompt: amberangel999]_

"Aww, you two are so cute and squishy!"

"What the hell kind of adjective is that?"


	68. Gee

**068-Gee** _[Prompt: Airgirl1560]_

"Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby baby baby-"

"SHUT UP!"


	69. Soccer

**069-Soccer** _[Prompt: A]_

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"Keith, that isn't football either."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not! They're kicking a ball around with their feet—okay, I see your point…"


	70. Detrimental

**070-Detrimental** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Is eating crayons bad for you?"

"Why, did you eat some when you were little?"

"…They were scented! How could I resist?"


	71. Doomed

**071-Doomed** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Hey, who packed the classroom snacks?"

"Kate and Keith, why?"

"ISAAC, HOW COULD YOU?! By the time those two get done, there won't BE any food left!" We're gonna starve and die…"

"Uh…Sorry?"


	72. Quintessence

**072-Quintessence** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Quintessence: spell it."

"I-T."

"Aww! Rhythm, how'd you get that?"

"You pulled the same joke on Kate yesterday."

"Oh. Right…"


	73. Curtain

**073-Curtain** _[Prompt: A]_

"Kate, what the Arceus are you doing?"

"Being an airplane."

"You look more like a ghost to me."

"That's right, I'm an airplane ghost! Fwooooooosh!"


	74. Hello

**074-Hello** _[Prompt: A]_

"Ossu minna!"

"What do you mean, 'hello everybody?' It's just me and Rhyth."

"…"


	75. Knee

**075-Knee** _[Prompt: A]_

"Hey Keith, you got a bandaid?"

"Kate, that's your second knee injury today."

"Just gimme the bandaid…"


	76. Worry

**076-Worry** _[Prompt: A]_

"Ms. April?"

"Yes, Rhythmi?"

"You just assigned us lab partners."

"Yes, I did."

"You just put KEITH and KATE together."

"What's your point, Rhythmi?"

"ACK! MY DESK!"

"THAT WAS SO NOT MY FAULT!"

"…That."

"…Ah."


	77. Squiggles

**077-Squiggles** _[Prompt: zicobabe]_

"RHYTHMI, KATE STOLE MY CRAYON!"

"ONLY BECAUSE KEITH TOOK TOO LONG!"

"…Children. What are you two drawing, anyway?"

"Squiggles!"


	78. Ramen

**078-Ramen** _[Prompt: L]_

"Kate. What-"

"I'm making ramen, okay? Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"…"

"…Okay, I'll say something. Crack a window so we don't die from smoke inhalation."


	79. Befuddlement

**079-Befuddlement** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Keith, what are you doing?"

"Math homework."

"This is US II."

"Shit, when did that happen? I thought this was study hall."


	80. Ostentatious

**080-Ostentatious** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Tch, scared of the dark? Me? Ha, I'm not scared of anything. Try me…WAAAAUGH!"

"Oh, look, a Gastly…Keith, will you stop twitching? You're gonna get us caught!"


	81. Gallant

**081-Gallant** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Ladies first."

"Wonderful. I get to be the first one into detention. Thanks a lot, Keith."


	82. Loser

**082-Loser** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Kaaaate! I can't pay $1250! I'll go broke!"

"Sure, Keith, I won't make you pay…as long as I get your dessert tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"…Man, I'm glad I went bankrupt in the first round. Kate is scary."


	83. Unintelligible

**083-Unintelligible** _[Prompt: amberangel999]_

"…I can't read the notes I took for class."

"Then why are you giving them to ME?"


	84. Haberdasher

**084-Haberdasher** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Keith, really? You're gonna run a men's clothing boutique when you grow up?"

"No, Rhyth. It's called sarcasm."

"She should know! She uses it daily on us!"

"Hey, wait a second! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!"


	85. Silhouette

**085-Silhouette** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Don't. Move. If Kincaid catches us on the test of courage, we're dead."

"Uh, Keith? We're hiding BEHIND A CURTAIN. HOW MUCH MORE OBVIOUS-"

"Shhh! Stop whisper-yelling so loud!"


	86. Selfless

**A/N: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to deliver you apologies from the author, who cites various excuses for not updating, including: Panda and Hedgehog, temporarily losing her DSi, The Great Doctor aka FAITH, college applications, and Super Junior's SNLKorea skit 'Did It'. (Not exactly in that order.) She would also like to thank:**

**-thesecretkeeper11, Starfire1407, AckaRed, and Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja for favoriting.**

**-AckaRed, PenguinWarrior88, OldRivalShipper, Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja, and TorrentiousTwister for following.**

**-PenguinWarrior88, Angel, silver rosebud, and Starfire1407 for reviewing. **

**She regrets very much not doing this previously. As always, she does not own Kate, Keith, or Pokémon. Now, back to the show!**

**086-Selfless** _[Prompt: A]_

"Keith, are you sick or something?"

"No, why?"

"You just offered me the last piece of cheesecake."

"I only wanted to be nice! J-just eat it, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Keith! …Hey, your face is kinda red. You got a fever or something?"

"…"


	87. Lemonade Stand

**087-Lemonade Stand** _[Prompt: zicobabe]_

"You two know the school can sue you for soliciting, right?"

"The principal's come by three times already."

"Okay, gimme a cup."

"Twenty-five cents."

"Whatever happened to friendship discounts?"

"What is this fictional 'friendship discount' thou speaketh of?"

"…You guys suck."


	88. Chicken

**088-Chicken** _[Prompt: N]_

"You know what, just take my lunch. I can starve for all you two care."

"Yay! Thanks, Rhyth!"

"Yeah, you're the best!"

"…Only when I give you my chicken nuggets, though…"


	89. Peanut Butter

**089-Peanut Butter** _[Prompt: L]_

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TI-"

"SILENCE!"


	90. Cyborg

**090-Cyborg** _[Prompt: S]_

"When there's trouble you know what to do, CALL CYBORG!"

"He can shoot a rocket from his shoe, CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!"

"For the love of Arceus, STOP!"


	91. Zest

**091-Zest** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Kate. Are you seriously telling me that you have never in your ENTIRE ACTUAL LIFETIME tried a piece of lemon meringue pie with those yummy shredded rind thingies on top?"

"Umm…yes?"


	92. Port

**092-Port** _[Prompt: A]_

"I just want to inform you both that if we get caught, I took no part in the K-Pop Intercom Takeover of the Century ™."

"Says the one who downloaded 'Gangnam Style' for us…"

"Quiet, you two! I'm trying to put in a USB here!"


	93. Eccentricity

**093-Eccentricity** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Yo, Ponte! What hair dye do you use?"

"…This is my natural hair."

"Oh…Sorry."

"What? You got something against natural blunettes?"

"N-no!"


	94. Paradox

**094-Paradox** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"Kate. How is it that you are so willing to eat other people's food, yet waste no time in denying food to anyone and everyone?"

"FINE! I'll give you a freakin' Cheezit!"


	95. Beast Boy

**095-Beast Boy** _[Prompt: S]_

"Hey Keith, let's dye your hair green!"

"Been watching Teen Titans again, have you?"


	96. Raven

**A/N: More excuses: school, Panda and Hedgehog, temporary loss of my phone with a bunch of half-finished Sketches on it, lack of computer access, and EV training. However, I have typed up almost 30 new Sketches despite my crazy life, so I'll be updating slightly less sporadically. That is, if I can finish my Kyogre costume…**

**Starfire1407 y OldRivalShipper: Ustedes resonio mi estoria, muchas gracias!**

**Also, whether you like or hate Terra, you've got to read ITIP (I Think In Poetry)'s story The Oasis. Teen Titans + non-annoying fluff + humor + good grammar = didn't think it was possible. Leave reviews, too. Reviews are nice.**

**Without further ado…One, two, three, go! (If you get the reference, I'll give you marshmallows.)**

**096-Raven** _[Prompt: S]_

"Kate, which one's the purple one?"

"Umm…Lavender?"

"Lavender's an emotion?"

"Oh, shut up! Figure it out yourself, then!"


	97. Playground

**097-Playground** _[Prompt: L]_

"I'm telling you, Kate, you're gonna lose so bad."

"Ha! Please, Keith. I've got a tissue box ready just for you."

"THAT'S IT. The gloves are OFF. Rhythmi, count down for us!'

"Only you two could make going down a SLIDE into a competition…"


	98. Recalcitrant

**098-Recalcitrant** _[Prompt: zicobabe]_

"Keith, you are the most willfully disobedient teenagers I have ever-"

"Ooh, look! Kate's filling water balloons outside the window! KNOCK 'EM DEAD, KATE AND RHYTH!"

"THANKS, KEITH! SORRY YOU HAD DETENTION!"

"HI, MR. KINCAID!"

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M LECTURING YOU!"


	99. Humdrum

**099-Humdrum** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Rhythmiiii?"

"What."

"This is bor-ing!"

"That's nice."

"Can I have my manga back?"

"No."

"You're a mean tutor…"

"Okay."

"Do you like Isaac?"

"Wh-what?! J-just shut up and study, Keith!"


	100. Barbaric

**2nd A/N: We've reached 100 Chapters! Yay!**

**100-Barbaric** _[Prompt: amberangel999]_

"Check it out! I can drink orange juice up my nose through a straw!"

"…Barbarian."


	101. Keeper

**101-Keeper** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Isaac, allow me to introduce you to the subtle art of blackmailing your friends."

"Um, Rhythmi? I suggest you hide that photo. Now."

"Okay, okay…but the Terrible Two using each other's shoulders as pillows during movie night is definitely one for the photo books."


	102. Vexing

**102-Vexing** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"RAAAGH!"

"…Kate?"

"HISTORY."

"Ah."


	103. Pickles

**103-Pickles** _[Prompt: L]_

"Pickles, Kate? Really?"

"How can you possible eat a hamburger without them?"

"Like this. Watch…Agh! WHO PUT PICKLES IN MY BURGER?!"

"Keith, that was MY burger you just ate."

"Oh. Want it back?"

"NO."


	104. WiFi

**104-Wi-Fi** _[Prompt: L]_

"What do you MEAN, NO WI-FI?!"

"Rhythmi, it's a PARK. That's kinda the POINT."

"…Shut up, Keith."


	105. Jam

**105-Jam** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"YES, KATE, I WANT MY TOAST. Now, what were you gonna ask me?"

"What's with you? I just wanted the jam."

"…Oh. My bad."

"BUT, if you want to fork over your toast too, I have no objections…"


	106. Bird

**A/N: Updating quickly, for Starfire1407. :)**

**Very big thank-yous to christi1212 for alerting and Starfire1407, Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja, PenguinWarrior88, and christi1212 for reviewing!**

**106-Bird** _[Prompt: A]_

"Rhythmi, can I pretty please borrow your homewor-"

"Ooh, look! A Blibbering Humdinger!"

"A blibbering WHAT?"

"Damn. It worked it the book…"


	107. Atrocious

**107-Atrocious** _[Prompt: Illadaran]_

"I'm impressed. You beat my record at the noodle shop, yet you actually don't eat like a starving animal."

"I'll take that as a backwards compliment."


	108. French Fries

**108-French Fries** _[Prompt: L]_

"You gonna eat those?"

"…A bottomless pit, that's what you are."

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna eat the fries or what?"

"Et tu, Keith?"

"What? We're growing teens!"


	109. Pigeon

**109-Pigeon** _[Prompt: L]_

"First form of Tranquill-"

"Wouldn't that be Pi-DOVE?"


	110. Soda Pop

**110-Soda Pop** _[Prompt: zicobabe]_

"Soda pop!"

"Ack! That was MINE, Keith! Go get your own!"

"Big meanie!"

"Soda pop stealer!"

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

"And…HOW old are you, again?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen and a half."

"…I give up."


	111. Ball

**111-Ball** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"Poké Ball, go!"

"Kate, you're a Ranger. You say 'Capture On'."

"…Hmph…"


	112. Down

**112-Down** _[Prompt: A]_

"Rhyth?"

"…what."

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Oh, for the love of-It's a WORD SEARCH, Kate."

"I can't find anything…Can I see yours?"

"I give. Take it."

"Thanks! …Hey! Some of these words go down too?!"

"…That's it, I'm leaving."


	113. Ugly

**113-Ugly** _[Prompt: A]_

"Aww, look! Isn't it cute?"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"Kate? If you seriously think Tyranitar is cute, then your definition of 'cute' is royally screwed over."


	114. Popular

**114-Popular** _[Prompt: Lady F]_

"_Op op, oppa gangnam style-"_

"Rhythmi taught me the dance to that!"

"Next."

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy-"_

"Whose idea was it to turn on the radio?!"

"Yours, Keith."

"…NEXT."

"_Starships were meant to fly-"_

"OH HELLS NO."

"…Agreed."


	115. Fire

**115-Fire** _[Prompt: L]_

"EH EH, EH EH EH, EH EH EH, 2NE1-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKIN' K-POP!"


	116. Asphyxiate

**A/N: Updating when I'm supposed to be doing English. Ah, the glory of online classes.**

**Many caramel frappes to:**

**-PenguinWarrior88, Starfire1407, and OldRivalShipper for reviewing (multiple times! Thanks guys! :'D)  
-KittyCatMouse and ScytheWielder101 for favoriting  
- ScytheWielder101 for following**

**So, who wants to help me proof my English essay? :)**

**116-Asphyxiate** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"-cough- WHO THE HELL -cough- SET OFF THE -cough- STINK BOMB?!"


	117. Marshmallow

**117-Marshmallow** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Okay, so after lights-out we sneak out and capture a Charmander."

"Then we can just use its tail to roast these marshmallows!"

"Where'd you come up with this plan?"

"Detention, but-"

"That doesn't matter! You in or what?"

"…I'll go get my sneaking-out pajamas."


	118. Vodka

**118-Vodka** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Hey, Ms. April, is it really true that vodka's flammable?"

"It's amazing how you mysteriously find so many other things to think about besides this class, Keith."


	119. Beggar

**119-Beggar** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"Please, Keith?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"NO."

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"NO, KATE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay! Fine! I'll give you an Oreo! J-just…stop making those teary eyes at me!"


	120. Hot

**120-Hot** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"I want coffee."

"KEITH, IT IS 91 DEGREES OUTSIDE AND RISING."

"I still want coffee, though…"


	121. Agree

**2nd A/N: AU Sketch in honor of Comic-Con. :) **

**121-Agree** _[Prompt: A]_

"OHMYARCEUS KATE LOOK."

"OHMYARCEUS KEITH I KNOW."

"Aww, look at you two! My first time at a Pokécon was like that too…wow, that brings back memories…"


	122. Robin

**122-Robin** _[Prompt: S]_

"When there's trouble you know who to call…"

"TEEN TITANS!"

"From their tower they can see it all…"

"TEEN TITANS!"

"Maybe if I threaten to block YouTube, they'll stop singing…"


	123. Party

**123-Party** _[Prompt: L]_

"Party rockers in the house tonight-"

"OH COME ON!" Rhyth, don't sing the songs we're planning to hack the intercom with in front of the teachers! They'll suspect us!"

"Don't they always?"

"…Good point…"


	124. Manga

**124-Manga** _[Prompt: Starfire1407]_

"MATH TEST."

"One more chapter!"

"TOMORROW."

"I only have this one left!"

"YOU WILL FAIL."

"Last page. I swear."

"FORMULA FOR SLOPE."

"y = mx + b."

"…How do you do that?"


End file.
